underfellfandomcom-20200223-history
Papyrus
Papyrus is an antagonist of Underfell, the brother of Sans and the Second-In-Command of the Royal Guard.The best there ever was, he could catch them all. Appearance Underfell Papyrus is slightly taller than his Undertale counterpart. He has a scar running down his right eye, sharp teeth, and red eyes. Other than that, he looks like a relatively normal skeleton. His battle body consists of a faded red and black color scheme, with broad, spiked shoulder armor, red gloves, heeled boots, and black, tight pants. His red scarf is the highlight of his armor, and almost acts as a cape when worn. (He can't fly though ) :p) Personality Papyrus is a cold, ruthless Royal Guard commander. He cares little about the well-being of other monsters, and will not hesitate to slaughter anyone just to set an example. He rarely shows any emotion, and lacks any remorse for his actions, no matter how gruesome or merciless. Papyrus is perfectly fine with manipulating or torturing others to get what he wants, or to benefit the masses. The only people he shows any sort of bond with is his brother, Sans, and the head of the Royal Guard, Undyne, and Mettaton, but Sans isn't safe from Papyrus' wrath, as their relationship revolves around their hate towards each other. A huge tsundere and uke for that. Though Mettaton is safe from his rath, she is even safer in his presence. Powers and Abilities Papyrus is a lot more powerful than his Undertale counterpart since he wouldn't hesitate to kill creatures like himself. He would even murder a human numerous times. He can manipulate bones. The bones he manipulates can sometimes glow a reddish color, and he can also use telekinesis on a living soul, and he wouldn't hesitate to kill his own brother, but not in front of mettaton. Fight Deathtraps - Like in Undertale, Papyrus would try to capture Frisk with puzzles, only without any help. The difference from Undertale, however, are that the traps are violent, and Papyrus attempts to kill Frisk. Dry Bonetrousle - As Frisk and Flowey attempt to escape Snowdin, Papyrus will block the way at the end side of the quiet town. Papyrus' fight would be similar to the one in Undertale, only he can also use telekinesis like Sans. The fight will end with Papyrus only knocking Frisk out and locking them up in the garage, if Frisk continued to show mercy in the True Pacifist timeline. Relationships Mettaton - As it states above, Mettatn is Papyrus' few friends, some evzen consider that they are a thing, it is your choice to diside weather you think they are a couple (*cough* i think they are a couple) (yours truly: DiamondIntruder.) Sans - As it is stated above, Sans is the only other monster Papyrus seems to possess any form of bond with other than Mettaton. Unfortunately, their relationship is largely founded on and primarily revolves around pain, bickering, and intimidation, to the point where he even makes Sans call him "Boss," as opposed to "bro". Despite all of this, at times it appears to be implied that he cares deeply for his brother, and is only so hard on him to protect them both. Undyne - Undyne is Papyrus' close and only friend. While their friendship is tense like most other monsters of the Underground, they get along a lot better than other monsters do. Frisk - True Pacifist timeline: Papyrus tries very hard to kill Frisk and Flowey. He sets out deathtraps and dangerous puzzles for Frisk. He then attempts to battle Frisk face-to-face. This is where Frisk goes on saying that they believe that anybody can be a good person if they just try. Papyrus thinks for a moment before just knocking Frisk out. Flowey will then witness Papyrus locking them up in the torture room, letting them rest there. He will leave them spaghetti - heals 20HP - and a note with his phone number so they can call him anywhere at any time as a 'friend'. True Genocide Timeline: As Frisk ruthlessly murders every creature they see, they will run into Papyrus and Sans. Frisk will bypass every trap Papyrus adds to capture or kill Frisk with. Frisk will then come face-to-face with him and battle. Frisk and Papyrus will still have to fight like in Pacifist but Papyrus will die in one hit. Papyrus believes he died in vain and says that they will still have to face Undyne and Asgore before dying. Gallery Underfell Papyrus.png Underfell Papyrus Image.png tumblr_o479vyu0JB1ughtuvo1_500.gif Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti Heroes